As with some network-based services, subscribers often have to communicate with a customer services department for activating a new service. For example, a subscriber wishing to utilize a network-based voice mail system would have to contact a customer service representative to select a level of voice mail service, configure various settings, etc.
In a typical voice mail system, a subscriber may call another subscriber. In the event that the called subscriber's handset is turned off or the subscriber does not answer the call, the calling subscriber may leave a voice mail message. Thereafter, the called subscriber may receive an indication that a voice mail message has been received.